Lion King 3 Kiara and Kovu's Journey
by Hinu Hyuuga
Summary: This is a story of Kiara and Kovu's life, and regin after Lion King 2 Simba's Pride
1. Chapter 1 Hunting Training

Hi you for looking at my Lion King 3 Kiara and Kovu's is my first Fan Fic so please bear with if you find anything wrong with on to the happen right after Lion King 2 Simba's Pride..

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Lion King Characters,except Sinbu,Nale,Kira,Kai,Inzu,May,Inu,June,San,and Kan. You have to Ask me if you want to use them.

Chapter 1 Hunting Training

It had been 3 days after the great war,Between the Pride landers and the Outlanders. Simba was still geting over the fact that the Outlander that was once his enemys is now his friends. Simba was also surpized that Kovu had become the mate of his daughter Kiara. Simba walked out of the Royal cave and look out across the Pridelands it was a nice and sunny day. Simba walked down to the water hole to get something to drink. Simba laped up the water while thinking about what happen 3 Days ago. Simba layed down in the grass by the watering hole. Soon a Lioness came up she was a light brown color with white belly and blue eyes. It was Simba's Mate and Queen of the Pridelands Nala. Nala asked Simba what was wrong as she nuzzled up agasint him. Simba told her about how he was still questioning leting the Outlanders join the Pride. "just try and know them I'm sure that they are our friends,if you need to know more about them just ask Kovu or Vitani" Nala said."They will tell you about them". Nala kissed Simba on the cheek and left.

Meanwhile.

Kiara and Kovu were off in the Pridelands. Kovu was teaching Kiara how to hunt. Kovu told "Kiara that he would go lay on top of a hill,If she could get to him without being heard her training would be improved". Kiara said "wish we could have done this before you were exiled by my father I would be a great Hunteress by now". Kiara nuzzled Kovu. He Laughed a little as he ran to the hill. Kiara crouched down and went into the tall grass. She hit a rock like she did when she was hunting by herself before the fire. Kiara then walked into a thorn bush,then it was clear until she got close to the hill that Kovu was laying on asleep. Kiara thought this would be a great time to get him,but not before steping on a branch. Kovu didn't wake up. Kiara got ready and jumped at Kovu,but he wasn't asleep as he moved out of Kiara's path. Kiara hit the ground. Then Kovu came up and told here that she was stil making too much noise. "You need to look where you walking before you take a step,so you wont hit anything while trying to sneak up on you pray"Kovu said. Kiara then had an idea she asked if Kovu would like to race to a tree that was in front of them. Kiara saw that it was about 300 Feet to the tree. Kiara told her self that she would beat Kovu to the tree.

They both got ready then started running. Kiara was in the lead until half way there. Kiara saw Kovu coming from behind. They were soon neck and neck about 3/4 of the way there. The tree got closer and they both reached it. It was Kovu who won,but not by much. Kovu didn't stop in time so he ran right into the tree and fell backwards. Kiara started laughing at him. "Very funny Kiara" Kovu said. "Sorry it was just to funny" Kiara responed. Kovu got up. Kiara went over and licked his cheek."Are you ok?" Kiara asked. "Yeah fine" Kovu responed. The sun was geting ready to set as they went back to Pride Rock. They got to Pride rock and went inside the cave. Then Simba and Nala came the rest of the Pride. All of them layed down and fell asleep.

End of Chapter one.

Well what do yal think. Please review. I will get another Chapter up a little warning the next chapter may be scary becasuse of Halloween coming anyone who dosen't really want to read it you can skip over.

Hinu Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2 Simba Nightmare

Welcome to Chapter is the Update that I said would come it might be a little Scary also this is not a long Chapter.

Chapter 2 Simba's Nightmare

Simba was fast alseep when he started to dream. Simba's dreamed he saw all of the Pridelands. Simba saw that they were lush and green. Simba saw nothing. It was a few days in dream world. Simba woke up and went out side like his dream it was green,but he was still dreaming. The next moment he looked at the Pridelands. It was completly destored like when Scar ruled. Simba jumped off Pride Rock so he can could look around some more. Simba saw all the trees were burned,and the land dead and all the animals were gone. Simba turn around and saw an army of Lioness heading towards Pride Rock. Simba ran back,but it seemed that he was not going anywhere. Simba finaly made it back to Pride Rock only to see blood everywhere. Simba looked and he saw his Lioness laying dead. Everywhere he looked dead Lioness. Simba made it up to Pride Rock,and saw his mate Nala dead. Simba couldn't belevie what was going on. The Outlanders came out of the Cave with Kovu,Zira,and Scar leading the way. Simba saw that Kovu had Kiara his his jaws as Simba watched Kiara say that she loved him before dying in Kovu's jaws. Kovu ,Zira,and Scar laughed evily as the chased Simba to the end of Pride Rock. Simba fell off the back and was hanging with his Claws on the Rock,both Scar,and Kovu grabed each paw with there claws."Long live the King" both Kovu and Scar said. Kovu and Scar then through Simba off the cliff,Simba fell to his death like his Father did. Kovu ,Zira,and Scar laughed again the Pride lands was their's. Then the Lioness laughed to. Simba woke from his dream for real and looked it was almost dawn. Simba ran outside to look at the Pridelands. It was green and lushed. Simba looked back into the cave and saw Kiara,Kovu,and his mate Nala still alseep. Simba went back into the cave and fell back to sleep.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for reading.I hoped you like was short I know,but I was trying to get into the Halloween Spirt,so Please .


	3. Chapter 3 Outlanders Past

Hey and Welcome back,I hope you enjoyed by first 2 chapters. Here comes Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Outlanders Past.

Simba woke up to a bright and sunny day. Simba was still thinking about his nightmare. Simba decided to take the advice of Nala to gather the Outlanders and talk to them. Simba looked in the cave and saw most of the outlanders still alseep,except Kovu he was gone. Simba also saw Kiara was gone to. Simba ran out on pride rock and saw them both laying by the watering hole. Then the rest of the Outlanders woke up. The Outlander came out of the cave, Simba told them to wait for him on top of Pride Rock. Simba walked down to the watering hole. Kiara saw him and stood up. Kiara went to nuzzled up agasint him. "Good morning daddy"Kiara said. "Good morning Kiara" Simba said. Simba came to Kovu and said for him to met back at Pride Rock. Kiara was right behinded them. Kiara asked "What is this about daddy"?Simba looked at her and responed. "I just need to talk with Kovu for a little while,after that you can have him back" Simba and Kovu walked back to Pride rock as Kiara layed back down near the watering hole smiling,but a little worried that her father might do something with Kovu. "I hope he will be alright" Kiara said. There was a lot of chatting at Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu walked up. Simba went to sit by Nala as Kovu when to sit by his sister Vitani. Then Simba spoke and said.

"I bet yal are wondering why your here?I will tell you for the last 5 Days yal had join my Pride and I know nothing about you. I would like to here your past and make sure your not a threat to my Pride". Kovu spoke up or Kiara. Simba said "yes even Kiara I don't want her to get hurt".A Outlander Lioness said,"but wouldn't that hurt us being in you Pride if we tell you what Zira as done to us". Simba spoke "If I know what Zira as done to you I might be able to see what I can do to break the control that Zira had over you" Simba asked who would like to start first. Kovu started.

Flashback

It was hard living in the Outlands. There was almost no food,little water and it was really hot. I never knew my father,but Zira told me that it was Scar. I now know that it was probably not Scar. The only thing you could do in the outlands was lie around or fight I always had fun fighting with my sister Vatani. I did have Nuka,but he was way older than me. Life went on as best could until I was out in the pridelands looking around. That's when I ran in Kiara.I loved here as soon as I sat eyes on her's. Then when started playing together that's when you and Zira step in and broke us up. I was taking back to the Outlands. Zira got the deadful idea for me to get close to Kiara so I could kill you Simba. I trained every day it was really hard training. I was pushed to my limits every day. Then I got big enough to kill you. It was my only goal. Vatani and Nuka were the one that sat the fire rescue plan in motion,but when I heard who I was saving. I was happy,because I haven't seen Kiara in a while. It was after that you remember everything. About my scar above my left eye was given to me by Zira when I failed to get you on the dam. That was where Nuka also died at.I think thats it.

End Flashback

Simba and Nala sat very still thinking about what Kovu had said. Simba asked all the others to tell their story. The last Lioness told her story. Then Simba dismissed them the Lioness went to lie down. Kovu ran back to the watering hole,but saw Kiara was gone he called her name. Then he was tackled to the ground. It was Kiara that was on top of him. Kiara asked "What did you talk about"?Kovu said "You should find out in a few days." Kiara laughed and licked Kovu on the cheek and got off of him as Kovu stood up Kiara nuzzled agasint his mane as they sat there. Then it got dark. Kiara and Kovu walked back to Pride Rock together

End of Chapter 3

I hoe you liked it I will have Chapter 4 up soon.

Hinu Hyuuga


	4. Chapter 4 Outlander Join

Welcome to Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Outlander's join

The next day after the talk Simba had with the Outlanders. Simba and Nala both agreed to let the outlander's join their Pride. They also decided to let Kovu become Kiara's mate. Simba and Nala were up before anyone else getting ready to accept the Outlanders into their Pride.

Soon Kiara,Kovu and the rest of the Prides woke up. Kiara saw that her daddy and mother were already up. Kiara walked over and nuzzled Simba. She surprised him,becsuse she gave no warning that she was coming. Nala turned around and nuzzled Kiara and licked her on the cheek. The next person to wake up was Kiara's future mate and king Kovu. Then the rest of the prides stood up. They saw that there was a lot of animals beating their feet on the ground.

Simba and Nala walked out to the tip of Pride Rock. Simba roared to show that the Outlanders were going to join the Pride. The Outlanders walked out of the cave with Vitani leading them. The last to walk out was Kiara and Kovu. They went and sat on top of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa came up to. "I love times like this" Timon said."Me to" Pumbaa said.

Simba and Nala both took turns telling the Outlanders that they decided that to let them join the Pride. Both Simba and Nala told them " You showed great strength for defining Zira,so that is why where're leting you join". They said that to each Lioness. The Outlanders let out a Roar of excitement because they were now Pridelanders.

Then Simba and Nala look over at Kiara and Kovu who were siting togeter. A deep sigh came from Simba. Simba said "Kiara I know I have been over protective with you. You have grown into a fine Lioness though you still have some more training. I see that you will be a great Queen" Simba finished. Nala told her the same. Then Simba turned and face Kovu. Simba looked over to him then said."I never thought that the cub that Zira took,would be so nice" Kiara looked at them. Kiara thought "I hope he hasn't found anything wrong with Kovu". "Both Nala and I would be glad if you would be the mate of our daughter Kiara and further King of the Pride lands" Simba Said. Both Kiara and Kovu was speachless. "Do you mean it daddy"? Kiara asked. "Yes I do" Simba said. Kiara was happy as She ran over to Kovu. Kovu was equaly happy.

Kiara and Kovu both looked over at each other. Kiara nuzzled agasint Kovu's mane,and looked into his loving green eyes. Kovu kissed Kiara on the cheek. "Now there is only one thing left to do" Simba said. Simba ,Nala,Kiara,and Kovu walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Rafiki was waiting for them. Rafiki then shook his staff over the heads of Kiara and Kovu. They both let out a roar to show that they are together. Then the Pridelanders and the former Outlanders roared. All the Animals stomped there feet. It was a loud noise about them. The animals were cheering. Timon and Pumbaa started crying when they heard the the Animals cheering. Then the Animals stopped and left. Simba,Nala,Kiara,Kovu,Timon and Pumbaa,and Rafiki were left standing on top of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa left. "See you later King" Timon said. Rafiki also left. Simba,Nala,Kiara,Kovu and the rest of the Pride went back inside the cave. It was about dark when this finished.

Thanks for Reading Chapter 4.I really don't like the name if you can think of a better Review.

Hinu Hyuuga


	5. Chapter 5 Hunting Party

Hey Welcome to Chapter you enjoy it.

Chapter 5 Hunting Party.

Nala woke up early that morning also some of the other Lioness. Nala saw Simba and Kovu still alseep,but Kiara was awake. Nala thought that this would be a good time to teach Kiara more about hunting. Nala walked over to Kiara.

Kiara looked up and saw her mom standing near stood up and stretch then nuzzled up agasint her. "Good morning Mommy" Kiara said. "Good morning" Nala said also.

"Kiara how would you like to go on a hunt with me"? Nala said. "It would get you more practice and you will need to know it when you become Queen." Kiara thought for a moment then agreed.

I can't belvive I'm going on a hunt. Just before Kiara screamed out of excitement. Kiara rembered Kovu was still sleeping. The Hunting party went out side

"Right before we hunt I need to teach Kiara a few things. This her first time hunting". Oh said the other Lioness. They walked off Pride Rock. Nala faced Kiara. Nala said."I know this is your first time hunting since the fire.I want you to know if you don't catch anything I will still be proud of you.

Here are a few things you need to know about hunting Nala said. "Watch me first when I start running that's when you jump out.I thought today we will try an ambush from different will be attacking from the will be attacking from the right,and I'll be attacking from the you get close,you then jump on do you get it"?

"Yes I will try by best" Kiara siad. Nala and Kiara went to meet the other Lioness. They went down to look for some pray. They found a heard of gazelle about 20 members. Nala looked for a nice one. Nala was looking for one that was hurt,sick or young. Nala couldn't see any.

Kiara was just standing around waiting for her mother to finish looking for the animal. Kiara was still excited becasuse she only went on a hunt one time,and it turned out bad. Then Kiara looked at it another way. On one side it turned out bad because of the fire,of course I did meet Kovu again and we fell in love and now were mates. After my father exiled him. Kovu still came back.

Flashback.

Kiara was ready to jump on a they started running away,so Kiara chased them. Kiara saw the smoke and the gazelle running back. Kiara started running away from the fire. Kiara saw a cliff and jumped on it. She passed out Kiara didn't know what happen until she woke up in the Pridelands and saw Kovu.

End Flashback.

Nala set the other Lioness in the hunting spots and told Kiara to stay near her,but put her in the rear to cut off that escape route. They all ducked into the grass they vainished. Then three Lioness from the right jumped out and caught two gazelle. The ones from the left jumped out and also caught two. Nala jumped out and caught one. Then Kiara jumped out and missed the gazelle by this time the gazelle ran away.

"I didn't catch one" Kiara was so upset at herself. Nala came over and conforted her saying "That was a good try a little more practice and you will be catching them in no time". The Lioness ate what they wanted then draged their kills back to Pride Rock. Kovu,Simba and the rest of the Pride was up. Kovu ate his fill. He saw Kiara siting over near the wall of the cave. Kovu walked over to her.

"Whats wrong Kiara"? Kovu asked. "Oh Kovu" Kiara said "I didn't catch a thing.I missed my chance" Kovu nuzzled Kiara telling her "That it would be sometime before you can hunt as good as you mother. You just need some more pratcice you'll get it". Kovu kissed Kiara on cheek. Kiara then nuzzled agasint Kovu soft mane and started purring. She was still upset about failing the hunt,but right now see just wanted to be with him. She looked into the loving green eyes Kovu has. "This is where I want to be" Kiara said to her self. Then they both went to lay down. Then the rest of the Pride layed down to.

Simba then said "So how did she do"? Nala replied "Not to bad Kiara still needs some training,but she will become a fine Lioness one day" Nala nuzzled Simba they both layed down and fell alseep.

End of Chapter 5

Hey sorry it took so long to update I've been a little busy. Please Read and Review and I will have Chapter 6 soon I hope.

Hinu Hyuuga

PS Thanks to Kovu 01 for the Review,and everbody else who reviewed. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Rouge Lions

Hey Welcome to Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Now on with the Chapter.

Chapter 6 Rouge Lions.

It was a bright and sunny day. Simba woke up and looked around the Cave. Everybody was sleeping. Simba stretched, and yawned then he shook his head; his mane moved with it. Simba walked out of the cave. Simba liked filling the warm savannah air on his fur as he walked down to the watering hole. Simba then started to lap up the water. The water was cool and refreshing to Simba, after drinking he laid on top of a rock and just laid their thinking.

Nala woke up next. She stretched and yawned she looked around the cave and saw that Simba was gone. "He must be near the watering hole"Nala said to herself. She walk out onto Pride Rock, and sure enough there was Simba laying on top of a rock. Nala walked down to him. Simba saw Nala and stood up "Good Morning" Nala said as she nuzzled up agasint Simba. "What are you thinking about"? Nala asked Simba. Simba replied "Not much". "Is Kiara and Kovu still sleeping?" Simba asked. "Yes when I saw them they were still alseep" Nala said. "Ok that's good" Simba said. They both laid down near the watering hole.

Kiara and Kovu woke up. Kiara lick Kovu on the cheek "Good Morning Kovu" Kiara said as she nuzzled agasint Kovu's soft mane. "Good Morning to you to" Kovu said. Kiara looked around in the cave. "My parents are gone" Kiara told Kovu. "They might just be out taking a walk" Kovu said. They both stood up and stretched. They both walked out of the Cave together. Kiara and Kovu saw that they were both at the watering hole. Both Kiara and Kovu walked down there.

Kiara ran up to her parents. "Good Morning" Kiara said to them. "Good morning Kiara they said back. Kovu then walked up. "Good morning to you Son" They both said.[A/N Kovu is their Son-in-Law becasuse he's Kiara's mate] "Good Morning" Kovu said. Then they all laid down near the watering hole.

They were all talking when they heard a noise. " What was that"? Kiara asked. Nobody knew. "Hm I guess it was nothing" Kiara said. The next thing they heard a low roar. Everybody got up to could not see anything. They laid back down. The Roar came again. Simba,Nala,Kiara,and Kovu looked around. Kiara saw two lions a Male and Female. "Daddy look over there I see some Lions" Kiara said. Simba looked over and sure enough there were two lions. Simba ran over to them. "What's your names, and why are you in my lands"?

The Male spoke "My name his Inu, and this is my mate June". Inu was a light gold color with a light black and gold mane. He has brown eyes. June was a light gold Lioness with brown eyes. They both had scars on them, it looked like they were in a fight. "We came looking for a Pride, becasuse ours was destroyed by some Rouge Lions. If we didn't escape I would have been killed, and they would have mated with June "Daddy can't you see they need our help, because they ran from those lions" Kiara said. "Ok you can stay for a little while I will decide later if you can say with us" Simba said. "Thank You" Inu said. "Yes thank you very much" June said. "Um where can we lay down and rest at"? Inu said. "We had to run a long ways just to get here, and we're really tired" June said. "You may sleep at Pride Rock" Simba responded. "Thank you" both Inu and June said together as they walked back to Pride Rock. "What a nice couple, almost like me and Kovu" Kiara said. "Yeah they seem nice" Kovu said. They both went and lay down. Simba and Nala decided to go into the tall grass of the savannah to rest.

Vitani was out in the savannah laying around. "Oh I wish I had a mate of my own. My brother has Kiara. Simba and Nala have each other. I wish that I could have a mate" Vitani said to herself. Then Vitani heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She heard the noise again. Then a big male lion jumped out of the grass. He was a dark black color he had light blue eyes and his mane was dark with a little brown in it. "Who are you"? Vitani asked. "What you don't remember me. I'm Numa I left the outlands becasuse of Zira,and now I'm here. Where am I"? "Your in the Pride lands ruled by King Simba and Queen Nala" Vitani said. "Wow what have I missed"? Vitani told Numa all about the war and being at peace with the Pridelanders. How now were part of the Pridelanders, and about Kovu being the mate of Kiara. "Wow a lots has happen. I can't belvive Kovu has found him a mate" Numa said. "I have something to tell you Vitani". Just before he could say anything Simba and Nala ran out of the grass. "Who are you"? Simba growled. Soon Kiara and Kovu came running up. "What's going on Daddy"? Kiara asked. Then Kovu walked over to Numa. "I know you" Kovu said. "Numa is that you wow you look a lot older then the last time I saw you. How has it been"? "Nothing much has happen since I left Zira and the outlanders. This must be your Mate" Numa said looking over at Kiara. "Yes she is" Kovu responded. Simba then spoke "So he was a outlander so why are you here then"? "Oh yeah" Numa told them about him being out of the Outlander's. He found a nice spot until a band of rouge lions came and drove him out. Then he's just been wondering around. "Then I ended up here" Numa finished. "Ah" Kiara said "Well like Kovu said I'm Kiara. Kovu is my mate and I'm princess of the Pridelands. Nice to meet you" Numa then turned to Vitani. "I have something to ask you. Will you be my Mate"?. Vitani started crying "Yes I would be happy to become you mate" "That's great for both of you." Kiara and Kovu said. "Daddy will you let him stay"? "Since he was a Outlander and the Outlanders are staying with us then yes he can stay" Simba said. Vitani was really happy she was crying more. "I have a mate now" Vitani said to herself. "Right lets leave them alone" Kovu said. Everybody agreed and left Vitani and Numa alone.

Inzu and May walked into the Pridelands. "I wonder where we are?" Inzu said. Then the spotted Simba,Nala,Kiara,and Kovu walking. Inzu and May ran up to them. "Where are we?" both Inzu and May said. Simba noticed them and said "You're in the Pridelands. Why are you here?" Inzu answered. " We wonder walking, and we found this place. May we stay?" Simba answered "Yes why not." Both Inzu and May were happy. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Inzu, and May walked back to Priderock. They went into the cave. Soon Vitani and Numa came in to. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu saw that Inu and June were already asleep. Eyerbody then laid down and fell asleep.

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with School and Holiday. Please Read and Review. I don't really know when I will get the next chapter up, so watch out for it. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Hinu Hyuuga

Ps I might change my user name to Eragon and Shaphria, so watch out for that. I hope everone had a great Christmas.


End file.
